Casualidad
by Jude-8
Summary: Un encuentro tras otro, una mujer demasiado pura, las cosas se enredan antes de lo previsto, y alguien elije no dejarte ir. One-Shot.


**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Casualidad**

¿Cómo había terminado en ese lugar?

Suspiró levemente recordando su huida de Sakura y Naruto, aunque más de la primera que de su "autonombrado" amigo. Aun cuando en el fondo les agradecía que lo hubieran regresado al camino correcto, no se sentía cómodo con que no lo dejaran solo ni un solo segundo.

Aunque no pasaba mucho tiempo en la aldea, el poco tiempo que pasaba, no le gustaba sentirse acosado todo en todo momento.

El sonido de unas pisadas lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, alzando la mirada, pensando que posiblemente Sakura lo había encontrado, pero se sorprendió al ver a una chica de cabello azulado que no parecía prestarle atención.

La chica saltó en automático al sentir su presencia, poniéndose en guardia de forma automática, lo que le molesto un poco más de que admitiría, su pasado no parecía ser fácil de dejar atrás.

− ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento Sasuke-Kun! No le reconocí.

La chica se inclinó levemente, como muestra de disculpa, a lo que el moreno solo asintió sin prestarle mucha atención. Aunque habían estudiado juntos, habían sido pocas las veces que se habían dirigido la palabra el uno al otro, seguramente no pasaban de 10 veces.

− No importa.

La chica se sonrojo, levemente, extendiendo el paquete que tenía en las manos.

− ¿Quiere uno?

El moreno lo miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza levemente.

− No me gustan los dulces.

La morena pareció recordar algo de pronto y dio un leve salto.

− Ah, cierto, bueno… le veo luego.

La vio correr de nuevo, apretando el paquete contra su pecho, y dejándolo levemente sorprendido.

Al final solo se encogió de hombros, y dejó pasar el asunto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado meses cuando la volvió a ver, aunque de nueva cuenta, fueron pocas las palabras que se dirigieron el uno al otro. Solo el saludo formal, antes de que Sakura y Naruto lo empezaran a molestar. Una misión en conjunto, el equipo 8 lo localizo, el equipo 7 le entregaría la información necesaria para continuar su misión.

Estaba descansando sobre el tronco de un árbol, ignorando los llamados de Sakura, que lo comenzaban a molestar levemente, cuando escuchó la risa.

Dirigió su mirada discretamente hacía el lugar, donde la chica de cabello azulado saltaba sobre el borde del riachuelo con sus pies descalzos. La risa y sonrisa que hacía era lo más sincero y puro que había visto en años. No era de compromiso, o de quien quería llamar su atención, si no de alguien que realmente era feliz por algo tan simple como el agua en sus pies descansos.

Sus compañeros de equipo le dijeron algo, haciendo que la chica girara aun sonriendo. Él desvío la mirada con rapidez. Esa sensación se había sentido demasiado extraña.

….

− Disculpe.

Dirigió su mirada hacía la chica, que había hecho una leve inclinación, entregándole un pequeño paquete, que supuso que era de comida.

− Te dije que no me gustaban los dulces – Dijo tomando el bento aun así.

La chica le sonrió ligeramente.

− Lo sé, son tomates − Sasuke asintió, indicándole con la mirada que se sentara. La chica se sentó a su lado con lentitud – Es una disculpa por mi comportamiento la vez pasada.

Sasuke batalló un poco para recordar a que se refería la chica. Iba distraída y había saltado para alejarse del peligro apenas lo sintió, pero eso solo le indicaba que era una buena ninja.

El chico solo asintió, pasándole su cantinflora con agua. La chica le sonrió de nuevo.

Los demás llegaron a los pocos minutos. Sakura le quito el lugar a la chica de ojos blancos, quien se sentó con sus compañeros sin problema alguno. La sonrisa sincera en su rostro se apagaba un poco si Naruto le preguntaba algo, pero nunca dejó de sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Quieres ayuda?

Dirigió su mirada hacía la chica. No llevaba ropa de misión, así que tal vez solo pasaba por ahí cuando lo vio. La sonrisa sincera en su rostro no la abandonaba, no le coqueteaba, solo era amable.

El moreno solo se encogió de hombros, pero le indico con la mirada el lugar en las ruinas que podía limpiar.

…

La chica lo ayudo ese día, y los posteriores, llevándole el almuerzo de vez en cuando. A los pocos días Sakura y Naruto se agregaron a la limpieza. Eso lo irritó, pero aún más el ver a la morena huir del rubio cabeza hueca.

Antes de regresar a su misión la vio a solas. Naruto y Sakura no estaban por alguna razón que desconocía, y que no le importaba, ella estaba acomodando algunas armas en las losas que estaban cerca. Le había dicho que intentaría hacerse tiempo para seguir con la limpieza aunque él no estuviera.

Tenía muchas dudas respecto a ella, a su fortaleza interna, y su sonrisa sincera. Muchas giraban en torno a Naruto, pero nunca se atrevió a formularlas.

− Lo guardaré mañana – Dijo señalando las armas – Espero catalogarlas para cuando regreses.

El moreno asintió levemente.

Ella le sonreía, una sonrisa sincera, con su cabello revuelto y tierra sobre su nariz.

No dijo nada, y sin saber que lo llevaba a eso, acortó la distancia entre los dos de un solo paso y la tomo de la nuca. Pego sus labios a los de la chica, tragándose el suspiro de sorpresa que había dado, aprovechando eso para meter su lengua en su boca. La sintió temblar, y aferrarse a sus hombros, posiblemente sin saber que más hacer.

Acorralo su cuerpo contra la pared que estaba tras ella, disfrutando el temblor que invadió el cuerpo de la mujer al sentir en su vientre lo que ella le provocaba al moreno.

Se separó por falta de aire, viendo los ojos vidriosos de la morena verlo con sorpresa.

− Ven conmigo.

La chica negó con la cabeza con rapidez, antes de correr lejos de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue dentro de la misión la siguiente vez que la volvió a ver, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, y al lado de las mismas personas que la última misión que tuvieron juntos.

La pelea con Chino lo había dejado pensando más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Hinata seguía alejada de Naruto, dejándole más dudas que respuestas.

− ¿Crees que deba hacer algo?

La pregunta de Naruto a Sakura lo desconcertó, más por qué el rubio miraba a Hinata de reojo.

− Aún no sabes si sea verdad, además de que no creo que Kakashi˗Sensei dejé que la casen con él.

Naruto se removió incómodo.

− Ellos casi dieron la vida por mí – Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Sakura suspiró.

− No te preocupes.

….

La encontró en su guardia, giró levemente a verlo, sonriéndole en el proceso. La acorraló contra el árbol, apenas cubriendo el leve grito que había dado.

− ¿Naruto?

La chica lo vio con duda, tardando un segundo en entender el porqué de la pregunta, negando levemente con la cabeza.

− Antes… No vale la pena… Casi lastimo a alguien querido por protegerlo… Así que solo lo deje ir.

Sasuke la vio directamente a los ojos, sin ver duda o mentira en su mirada.

Antes de que la morena dijera otra cosa, la volvió a besar, mordiendo sus labios y metiendo su lengua lo más profundo que pudo. La chica temblaba bajó su tacto y se tragó el siguiente grito que dio cuando la alzó y la hizo rodear las piernas en su cadera.

Se pegó por completo a ella, moviendo la cadera hacía adelante, aun atrapando los gritos de sorpresa entre sus labios. La chica se aferraba a sus hombros aún temblando, y el agarre de sus piernas en su cadera se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

− D˗De˗Detente – Le susurró la chica separándose un poco.

Sasuke la vio por unos segundos.

− No.

La chica se sonrojo, pero antes de que dijera algo, le cubrió la boca con su mano y lamio su cuello. El grito quedó atrapado en su mano mientras él se daba a la tarea de explorar el cuerpo de la chica.

Se separó abruptamente, mirando hacia atrás y maldiciendo entre dientes.

− Lo distraeré, recupérate.

La chica apenas asimilo lo acababa de pasar antes de escuchar el grito de Kiba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No la volvió a ver en la misión, tal vez había influido el olor y un miembro del clan Inozuka en el equipo. Así que cuando la vio aun arreglando su barrio se sorprendió un poco.

Cuando había llegado, escuchó a los aldeanos comentar la situación de la chica, los problemas del clan y el que ella había renunciado a él. Tal vez a pocos días le impusieran el sello del clan secundario, pero su edad, y el Hokage, aún analizaban la situación.

Así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la vio sonreír, esa sonrisa sincera, y llena de pureza, que ella siempre portaba.

− Hola.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando de nueva cuenta el grito que había dado cuando la estampo contra la pared. La más alejada de la entrada del clan, y de los ojos curiosos que pasaran cerca de ahí. Aunque solo Kakashi sabía que estaba ahí, no se quiso arriesgar.

Los brazos de la chica se aferraron a sus hombros, desconcertándolo un poco, al ser ella la que comenzaba el beso.

Mordió sus labios y tomo sus piernas para que rodeara su cadera, besando su cuello mientras empujaba hacía ella, para que sintiera lo que le provocaba. La sintió temblar bajó su cuerpo, aferrándose más a sus hombros.

Se separó un poco, levantando su camisa con rapidez, aun sintiendo el temblor recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, aún más cuando se deshizo también de su sostén. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacía atrás.

Besó su cuello, disfrutando del temblor que aún no desaparecía de la chica, bajando lentamente por su clavícula. Hinata emitió un jadeo cuando lo sintió lamer su pecho con lentitud, y un pequeño grito cuando lo sintió morder sus pezones, sin que él moreno hubiese detenido el movimiento de su cadera sobre la de ella. Se sentía en una bruma, sin pensar, sin querer pensar.

Las manos de Sasuke se aferraron al trasero de Hinata, que se aferró a él en un abrazo intenso. Con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada, apretó sus uñas contra la espalda del moreno ganándose un gruñido a cambio.

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos, aunque ella aún no abría los ojos, y sonrío ligeramente. Se aferró a ella y apareció en la que era su habitación, la cara de la chica al verse sobre una cama le hizo sonreír un poco más.

Puso una rodilla sobre el mullido colchón, entre las piernas de ella, tomando el mentón de la chica con su mano. Ella lo miró por unos segundos, más roja de lo que hubiese podido imaginarse, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Sasuke la empujo contra el colchón, poniéndose entre sus piernas y colando sus manos debajo de su falda y licra. Hinata hecho la cabeza hacía atrás con un grito quedo, dejando al moreno deleitándose con los gemidos que la chica daba, así como de su cuello expuesto y el que comenzó a lamer a los pocos segundos. Las manos de Hinata se aferraban a las de Sasuke, mientras su cuerpo daba ligeras sacudidas, sin saber si quería detenerlo o no dejar que parara.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo vio sin su ropa, y de nuevo se sonrojo. Si bien su anterior atuendo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación sobre su torso, nunca creyó verlo desnudo.

− Y˗Y˗Yo… N˗N˗Nunca…

− Lo sé.

Sasuke se puso sobre ella, besándola para distraerla un poco, mientras abría sus piernas y se ponía entre estas, acomodando su miembro en la entrada femenina.

Miró su rostro, volviéndola a besar, entrando a ella de golpe.

El gritó de Hinata quedó en la boca del moreno, y su espalda se había encorvado levemente ante el dolor al que fue sometida. Las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro y apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor.

− Muérdeme.

La voz del moreno la desconcertó, pero aún más al ver que había acercado su hombro. Ese que tenía la marca de maldición de Orochimaru.

Las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas, la trajo de regreso al presente, mirando su hombro, y mordiéndolo levemente. La fuerza de la mordedura se aumentó cuando el moreno comenzó a moverse, dentro, fuera de ella.

Hinata apretó las piernas contra la cadera de Sasuke, y su mandíbula se tensó aún más al sentirlo bajar su mano por su vientre, acariciando su estómago y jugando con su parte intima.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y soltó el hombro de Sasuke mientras jadeaba de manera audible, echando la cabeza atrás. Volvió a aferrarse a los hombros del moreno, esta vez con sus hombros, al sentir que él no se detenía, que seguía saliendo y entrando, las sensaciones se alargaban, la bruma de su mente no le dejaba pensar en nada, más que en los jadeos que el chico.

Sus manos no dejaban de jugar en su intimidad, y ella ya había perdido por control el control de su cuerpo o de sus jadeos. Solo podía ver los ojos negros fijos en ellos.

− Por favor.

Las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que lo controlara, así que se aferró a sus hombros, al sentirlo aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, quedando rendida ante él. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera.

La última embestida fue larga, dura, y el sonido gutural que emitió el moreno la dejó desorientada, hasta que su cuerpo regresó del paseo de las nubes al que se había ido.

− Dios.

Casi rio al escuchar a Sasuke, que estaba aún dentro de ella, y que no al parecer no quería moverse.

Tomó su rostro con sus manos, y lo besó con lentitud. Una última oportunidad para hacer lo que deseaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esperó en el despacho, con el pergamino en sus manos.

Durante la noche, había usado las manos de Hinata para acariciar su cuerpo, disfrutando de los sonrojos de la chica, así como de sus balbuceos. Cuando ella se durmió, no le costó encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Clan secundario, sello, y posiblemente la muerte.

" _Hacer lo correcto"._

Cuando le preguntó una vez más si lo acompañaba, ella le había dicho eso. Tengo que hacer lo correcto. Aun si cedía su lugar como primogénita, el clan secundario no respetaría el liderazgo de su hermana, a menos que ella fuera sellada.

Las normas y la moral, eran cosas que no le importaban, pero que a la chica sí. Por eso había estado con él, con el peligro de un matrimonio obligado o una muerte segura, ella también quiso vivir, aunque fuese solo un poco.

Hiashi entró a los pocos segundos, y se obligó a sí mismo a hacer una reverencia, antes de entregar el pergamino.

− ¿Por qué?

Sasuke lo miró por unos segundos.

− Ella es luz.

Aunque decir solo eso era omitir mucha información, esa chica, además de luz, era la pureza en persona, aquella que podría alejar a todos sus demonios.

El hombre lo miró por unos segundos, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Estaba, _haciendo lo correcto,_ después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Estás loco, ¿Sabías?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, pero le sonrió a la chica.

Hinata se sonrojo, con el ramo sencillo en sus manos y el kimono de boda ceremonial del clan. Su hermana la molestaba para que le explicara qué había pasado, porque nadie más que ella, Sasuke y Hiashi lo sabían.

Ni siquiera el Hokage.

Kakashi los vio. Hacía unos meses, casi un año, se dijo sobre la destitución de Hinata como heredera, pero no se confirmaba al resto de la aldea. También se rumoro sobre un matrimonio para ella, o el sello del clan secundario, lo cual era peligroso a su edad. Incluso Neji había hablado con Naruto, ofreciéndole la mano de su prima al rubio, el cual se había negado, alegando algo sobre salir con Sakura.

Todo parecía indicar que Hinata sería sellada, y el cómo Hokage se sentía impotente. Pero de la nada, su otro alumno, el renegado, había hecho la propuesta formal, como líder del clan Uchiha, para pedir la mano de Hinata.

Y ahora estaba ahí, oficiando la boda.

Aunque la misión del moreno no había acabado, habían dispuesto, entre ambos clanes, una morada temporal para Hinata, en lo que él terminaba y el barrio quedaba arreglado, aunque la amenaza de protección para ella, había quedado más que implícita en el papeleo.

Creía, que de verdad, él amaba a esa chica. Ella no tardaría en amarlo también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se aferró al respaldo del sofá, sin entender del todo como una despedida había terminado de esa forma.

Con Sasuke tras ella, sabiendo y entrando con rapidez de su intimidad, mientras ella luchaba por meter aire en su garganta.

Se quedó en intento al sentir su mano en su intimidad, moviéndola de forma circular, gritando, de nuevo, y dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá. Antes de decir nada, sintió como la jalaban, para recostarla contra uno de los brazos del mismo sofá, y se dejó perder entre giritos y sensaciones, y algunas maldiciones ante la resistencia del moreno y su pésima forma física en comparación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró su estómago, tres meses, y Sasuke había dejado sus misiones de forma temporal.

Tomó su mano algo asustada, más de un año de casados, y solo su familia y Kakashi conocían la situación. Neji había tenido que amenazar a Naruto alguna vez que se acercó a ella, sin querer revelar lo que había pasado.

Era s primera caminata como un matrimonio, aunque sabía que el moreno no la dejaría sola, aun se sentía algo cohibida.

Las palabras de Hiashi la tranquilizaban, y le sonrió a Sasuke, que le devolvió levemente la sonrisa, antes de empezar a caminar.

Era su vida, la que eligieron, después de todo.

* * *

Y fin.

Un fic inspirado en una canción, Destino o Casualidad de Melendi, y que es también para tranquilizar a una amiga a la que no le comenté las novedades de mi vida, perdón, Eli. Jeje

Hablo más sobre casualidades, a veces estamos corriendo de un lado a otro, sin nada que nos detenga a menos que sea una emergencia (una pierna rota en mi caso), y no vemos a quien nos ha visto todo el tiempo, y solo hace falta levantar la mirada.

Siempre habrá algo más ahí, alguien, que vea más allá de lo que se muestra. Así que hay que abrir los ojos.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


End file.
